This invention relates to a movable stand, particularly for lampholders and a lamp carried thereon.
There are currently known stands for lampholders and the objects which comprise one or more arms of articulated parallelogram configuration which are balanced by one or more coil springs operating under tension or by torque springs.
This approach, while universally accepted, is not devoid of shortcomings: in fact, to provide the articulated parallelograms with the required stability and balance, it becomes necessary to arrange for a spring setting and balancing work which in most instances is remarkably complex.
Another drawback attributable to the known stands resides in that very seldom a balance of the arms constituted by the articulated parallelograms can be achieved which remains stable in any of the positions the stand is capable of assuming, thereby stand positions exist wherein the balance is uncertain.
A further drawback that may be attributed to the prior art movable stands, is that they are complicated construction wise, and accordingly expensive.